


The Masquerade

by bladespark



Series: Perique Blend and Fleeting Flame's Sexy Adventures [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Transgender, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Perique Blend and Fleeting Flame have a lot of things in common. They're both into vampire play and like blood, for example. And they both like being dominated and used in the kinkiest possible way. Fortunately they're both also switches, those fun ponies who can be on the top or on the bottom, so they can give each other what they need. But their back and forth domination is just the beginning of the fun...





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Cynewulf, for letting me use her character Perique.
> 
> Please note that neither I nor this story are affiliated with or promote support for the "real" Clocktower Society. It's a very fun fantasy of a BDSM utopia, but like all fictional utopias, any attempt to build a real-world version swiftly turns dystopian instead.

Perique Blend had been in the ballroom of Castle Blood before. The castle itself stood at the edge the hunting forests, where predators and prey chased each other, but a different kind of predator pursued prey in a different sort of way here. It was, to put it simply, Clocktower's home for vampires, and the people who ran the Clocktower Society could sometimes be a bit unsubtle about things.

Which meant that as she walked into the spacious chamber the first thing she saw was red. So was the second, and the third. In fact the ballroom was covered in every possible shade of scarlet, crimson, ruby, vermilion, wine, rose... They splashed the room, from the polished bloodwood floors to the ruby crystals in the chandeliers. The wall-paper was red-on-red, the drapes covering the massive windows were wine-red velvet, even the furniture was all carved of bloodwood or stained or painted red. The decorators had probably gone just a little bit overboard, to be perfectly honest. But at least nopony would ever be in doubt about just what the theme here was, once they walked in the door.

Perique's own warm brown coat and orange mane and tail actually clashed a little bit with the more purple-toned blood theme of all that red.

Castle Blood wasn't busy that night. It almost never was. It was a meeting place for bloodplay enthusiasts, especially those who preferred the more slow-paced and delicate arts of vampire role play, artistic cutting, and needle play, as opposed to those who engaged in rougher, more primal activities that might or might not involve a little blood. There was considerable overlap, of course, between those who liked rough, primal scenes and those who enjoyed vampire play or cutting, but there was a different tone, a different flavor, if you would, to the blood shed in this particular place.

Such a very specific sort of play meant that a relatively small number of ponies were into this kind of thing, and tonight there were only about a dozen in the spacious ballroom. There were vampire balls, she knew, when the entire castle was packed to the battlements, but right now no particular event was taking place. It might have seemed echoing and empty, but the lavish decoration made the space feel smaller and more intimate than it really was.

She adjusted her mask slightly as her eyes scanned over the ponies present. She didn't normally wear it, but it was useful to have one's roles on display when meeting somepony new. Her survey of the other inhabitants of the space revealed two other thestrals among the little gathering, quite a large percentage really, but then thestrals tended to be attracted to this sort of play.

She certainly was.

Perique smiled as her eyes fell on her quarry. He was a pegasus stallion, a white and black piebald with a black mane and tail. He was quite short for a stallion, about the same height as the mare he was currently talking to. He wore clothes; dark trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a long black jacket that covered his cutie mark and most of his tail as well, though that and his mane were both worn long, so the end just peeked out beneath the coat.

He had a red collar on, simple, with no other adornments, which meant, among other things, that he was bisexual. Perique felt a tiny bit of tension she hadn't even realized she was holding ease. Straight stallions could be... difficult for her sometimes, and she'd forgotten to ask Scarlet about the stallion's orientation. But she was getting ahead of herself. His orientation didn't really matter if he wasn't interested in playing with her, after all. Scarlet had said he was just up her alley, but whether or not they actually clicked remained to be seen.

Approaching casually, Perique paused at a polite distance, since he was still talking to the other mare. She wore a submissive's collar too, so they probably weren't setting up a scene, but it would still be rude to just barge in. He flicked an ear back at her, and a moment later, when their conversation apparently reached an end, turned and gave her a small smile. His eyes were intensely blue, and she could see them flicking over her, taking in her appearance and her mask. "Good evening, ma'am."

Perique answered his smile with one of her own. "Hello. Are you Fleeting Flame?"

"I am, yes."

"My girlfriend Scarlet has said I should speak with you."

"Ah! You must be Perique, then. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." His smile broadened a little bit, and Perique was interested to see that he had small, sharp fangs. Apparently he was quite dedicated to his role. He gave her a little bow and added, "She's said nothing but good things about you."

Perique tried to control her faint blush. "Ah, well, sadly she did not tell me much about you, save that your interests and mine might align when it comes to blood."

"I rather hope they do. It can be difficult for me to find a compatible partner."

"Why is that?"

Flame lifted a hoof and tapped it against his collar with a little smile. "I do switch on occasion, but I much prefer to be on the submissive side of things. But most donors are looking for someone to ravish them by moonlight, and so on." He gave a little shrug with his wings. "I don't ever play the donor role. Vampire only. But of course it's uncommon to find somebody who's interested in letting me take their blood while I remain in a submissive role."

Perique blinked at him a little bit. "Ah, that is uncommon, aye. How does such a scene work?"

"Generally, I have to earn it, ma'am. Blood is my reward for service well rendered." He ducked his head in a little submissive gesture, no longer meeting her eyes. Perique considered her view of his forelock and ears thoughtfully, her tail flicking as a stir of interest went through her.

"I believe I see. And what sort of services do you provide?"

"Whatever you wish, for the most part. I don't have many limits."

Perique raised one eyebrow at that. "There is a rather wide variety of things that go on around here, you know. Having no limits opens you up to many things which a pony might find unpleasant."

"I didn't say _no_ limits, ma'am. Just... not many. I have a mild needle phobia, that one comes up here," he waved a hoof at the explosion of red around them, though he still kept his head down, "often enough. I might push that with someone I'm close to but it's not something I'll do immediately with a new partner. I am not especially into, er, bodily excretions as it were, though I can tolerate piss if necessary, it's just always going to be my last choice. Other than that, ma'am, the things I'm unwilling to do aren't allowed here anyway."

She blinked at him again. "I see. That does not narrow my options down terribly well, though."

He looked up at her through his lashes, and one corner of his mouth quirked up just a bit. "I apologize, ma'am."

"You don't have any preferences?"

"I do have preferences, ma'am. Of course I do. I just also enjoy pleasing others. It's why I'm a sub." Another little uneven smile. "And I'm willing to tolerate quite a lot in exchange for what I need."

Perique almost chuckled at that. It seemed he was sticking to his vampire role even during this pre-play negotiation. Or perhaps he merely meant a more mundane sort of need, the need for release, the need for the fulfillment of one's fantasies. That need was why she was here, certainly. But it was always best when it was a two-way street. Simply demanding he cater to her desires wouldn't satisfy her. So... "What do you prefer to do, should I give you a choice?"

"It depends a bit, I suppose." He flushed faintly as he added, "I tend to prefer sexual service most of all, though."

Perique did chuckle this time. "It's a common preference." She enjoyed sex herself, so she wasn't going to object to that idea too strenuously. But her mind slipped back to something Flame had said earlier. "You say you switch at times, though?"

"Yes. As I've said, it's difficult to find partners for the kind of vampire scene I like best. But it can also be... enjoyable to be a predator, to hunt and feed. I want the submission rather badly at times, but what I _need_ is the blood, and it can be a lot of fun getting that the other way." He peered up at her under his lashes again, and this time when his eyes met hers there was a flicker of something dangerous in them. His small, fanged smile for a moment seemed predatory indeed. But then he let his gaze fall, lapsing back into his submissive posture.

"I switch also, and if you enjoy both sorts of scenes, well... would you consider an exchange? The sort of scene I desire, for the sort of scene you prefer?"

"That sounds possible, certainly," was Flame's reply. "What sort of scene do you want?"

"The primal sort," said Perique, "and the sort where I might be the prey."

"The kind they have in the forest, then, with the vampire chasing his helpless victim, ravishing her, and taking his dinner as he pleases, hmm?" He'd looked back up again, with that predatory look in his eyes, and Perique felt a tiny, pleasant shiver go down her spine.

"Yes."

"And in return, you will command me, force me to please you, and reward me with your blood?"

Perique grinned. "It sounds as though I'm getting the better side of this deal, being pleasured and also ravished! But yes."

"Ah, but I get to feed twice. And I do enjoy a hunt, especially when I like the person I'm hunting." He was still looking at her with that dangerous glint in his eyes. Then he ducked his head again and added, "I do think I could come to like you, ma'am."

"I think I could come to like you too." Then she steeled herself and added, "Though before we commence, if we're going to dip into the sexual, I would be remiss if I did not make you aware of one small matter." Her chest was suddenly tight, her pulse just a little too fast, and her stomach had instantaneously spawned an entire swarm of butterflies.

Flame peered up at her, tilting his head curiously. "Hmm?"

Perique took a very deep breath and then let it out slowly. The world would not end if one potential play partner rejected her. Not even if he rejected her cruelly. "I'm transgender," she said, "And I haven't had all the spells yet."

Flame's eyes flew wide and he stared at her, dropping his submissive posture entirely. Perique felt a flicker of confusion. She was used to roughly four different flavors of reaction. There was the instant anger, the ones who were mad that she had tried to "trap" them. There was discomfort, the ones that didn't blame her, but just could no longer see her as female. There was interest, the ones that were curious and wanted to know all about it, which could sometimes be a little bit annoying. And there was acceptance, the ones who didn't even think it mattered much, she was a mare and that was all. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen outright shock, though. Transgenderism wasn't exactly _common_, but it was widely publicized, and this could hardly be the first time Fleeting Flame had heard of such a thing.

Then he gave her the last reply she'd expected. "I... I am too. Though I've had all the spells. I was one of the first stallions."

Now it was Perique's turn to look surprised. "You are?"

He nodded and gave her a smile, not under his lashes but direct and warm. "It's why I'm so short. The earliest version was simpler than the ones they do these days, so it didn't include height. Though I've never minded being short that much."

Wondering exactly how old Flame was—he looked about her age, in his mid-20's, so he must have been pretty young when he got the stallion gender change spells if he'd gotten an early version—Perique returned his smile. "I have somewhat begun the process, but the final step... That is a weighty decision, and I have yet to fully make up my mind about it. One of these days I no doubt shall forge ahead. Yet it is rather intimidating to actually make an appointment."

"I know what you mean. And... wow it's good to be able to say that. I don't meet many other transponies."

Perique nodded. "There are more of us around Clocktower than you might think, many of us seem to feel at home here. But yes."

"Not only that, but you're a transpony who's kinky, and into blood, _and_ switches... I don't suppose you're a writer too?"

"Ah, well, not professionally, but I do dabble somewhat."

"Wow. That's a little bit surreal, actually." Flame was still looking more than a little startled.

Perique was somewhat surprised too. It was odd to run into somepony with such a list of rare things in common. Though dabbling in writing probably wasn't that rare. Switching might not be either. But the other two... If someone had told her an hour ago that she was the only transgender vampire play enthusiast in all of Equestria, she wouldn't have been shocked. "It rather is. We have a great deal in common, it seems." She flashed him a smile, her own fangs showing just a bit. "Shall we go explore a few of those things now?"

Flame blushed, and the feathers at the base of his wings fluffed up a little in sudden, anticipatory arousal. "Yes, ma'am. I'd be delighted."


	2. Serving

Fleeting Flame trotted along the stone corridors with a light, eager step. He had come out tonight assuming that at best he'd find a partner for the usual sort of play, but now he was going to get his absolute favorite fantasy, and with an absolutely gorgeous mare that might perhaps be a long-term friend too. It didn't get much better than that.

He let Perique lead the way to one of the many private rooms in the castle. There were specialty rooms, dungeons and other such things, but there were also relatively ordinary bedrooms, though as they stepped into one, Flame saw that the blood red theme had been carried over here too. Fortunately they hadn't painted the stone walls red, but the bedspread, drapes, and canopy on the big four-poster bed that dominated the room were all red, as was the carpet underhoof.

The pair surveyed the space thoughtfully. A chest against one wall was the only furnishing besides the bed. Perique went over to it and peered in, then laughed. "It seems that they've stocked this well, it's full of interesting equipment. Are you fond of restraints?"

"Sometimes." Flame smiled, though he kept his head down and didn't meet her eyes. He was settling slowly into the submissive mindset, letting the other parts of him, the predatory parts, the everyday parts, the parts that had to work or worry, slip slowly away. That process had barely begun, but he knew keeping a submissive posture would help it along.

"Well, I am not inclined towards anything elaborate this even, but I do believe I shall try one small thing. Let us see..." She rummaged about in the chest. "Ah, there is one, good." She pulled out a slender length of cord, with a clip at one end and a loop at the other. A leash.

Flame felt a particular shiver of anticipation go through him at seeing it. He sat on his haunches and tipped his head back, to better expose the steel loop on the front of his collar. With a smile, Perique clipped the leash to it. "There we are. I think that shall suffice. Also, I never did like wearing these things." She pulled her mask off and tossed it onto the trunk. "Much improved. Now..." She took the end of the leash firmly in hoof, then wrapped a few loops of it around her hoof to shorten it and gave a firm tug downward.

Immediately Flame crouched obediently down in front of her.

"Good boy." His breath caught. "Now up," she said, tugging again, and he shot back to his hooves. Her chuckle in response was deep and musical. "So eager already."

He flicked his ears, blushing ever so slightly. "I want to serve you, ma'am."

"Serve, or service?" said Perique, her slightly crooked smile growing wider.

Flame gave a little wiggle, still blushing, feeling embarrassment and eagerness in equal measure. Already Perique and her pleasure were nearly his sole focus as he slipped deeper and deeper into that special place in his mind, that particular way of thinking, where nothing mattered but what she wanted of him. "Uhm. Both, ma'am?"

"Good answer." Another little submissive thrill ran through him at the praise. "We're not quite ready yet, though. You shall need no clothing tonight. So off with it."

"Yes ma'am." Flame immediately tugged off his coat, though it took a few moments longer to get the shirt unbuttoned and off. He shed the pants as well, and stood there naked. He knew perfectly well that "naked" was the normal state of most ponies, but he tended to wear clothing most of the time, and having it off always felt strangely vulnerable.

Though he was still keeping his head down, he could see Perique looking him up and down. Apparently she liked what she saw, for she smiled and gave an approving nod. "I believe all is in readiness." She tugged the leash again as she trotted over to the bed. Flame followed, a delightful anticipation humming in his mind.

Perique climbed into the bed and laid herself out atop the coverlet, sprawling on her back, her head propped against the profusion of scarlet pillows at the bed's head. Her orange mane draped over the red plush, and her green eyes were intense as she looked over at Flame. "Do you know how to worship a mare, Flame?"

He dared to let his eyes slide over her body, over the roundness of her barrel and the slimness of her waist, over the curve of her flank and finally to between her legs, where a pair of heavy dark balls rested below a swelling sheath, the cock just peeking out of it as yet. He felt all the feathers at the base of his wings fluff up in arousal at the sight. She could not possibly have looked more perfect to him.

"I can try, ma'am," he said, licking his lips.

Still holding the end of his leash in one hoof, Perique lifted a hind hoof and wiggled it at him. "Begin here."

"Yes ma'am." He crawled into the bed, crouching at her hind hooves, and bent his head to plant a kiss on the one she'd wiggled at him. He felt himself slipping even deeper into that submissive state as he did, and his wings came a little bit open, partly in arousal, but mostly in relaxation as he let go of his cares and focused his entire being on worshiping the mare before him.

He covered her hoof in kisses and licks, taking his time, trying to be as sensual as possible. When he'd covered the hoof fairly thoroughly he began moving upwards, planting kisses on Perique's pastern and fetlock. He kept his ears pricked towards her, listening for her responses as he worked his way slowly up her leg. As his kisses passed her hock and moved up towards her thigh he shifted towards the outside of her leg. He wasn't going to attempt to move towards her groin, however tantalizing that prospect might be, this early on in things. He heard a little "mmhmm" of approval as he did so, and so he continued. Soon he reached her cutie mark, which was a large leaf, and tenderly kissed over it as well. He didn't know what it meant, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was attempting to cover every inch of her in kisses.

She gave a little sigh as he kissed her cutie mark, and reached down to ruffle his mane. He leaned into the caress just a little bit, but didn't stop peppering kisses up her flanks and along her barrel. She held out the forehoof that wasn't holding his leash, and he instantly went to it and treated it as he had her hind hoof, covering it thoroughly with kisses and little licks.

Once again Flame worked his way slowly upward, kissing and nuzzling along her foreleg, all the way up to her shoulder. He hesitated a moment, then dared to continue, kissing up just to the sweet spot at the base of her neck, where he could feel her pulse against his muzzle. His last kiss was lingering, teasing himself. He wanted very badly to bite down, to taste her, but he had not yet earned that privilege. And as much as he wanted her blood, he wanted this service, this place of submission, so much more. So though a tremor went through him and his wings came a little further open, he lifted his head away from her neck without biting down.

Perique stroked his hair for a moment, and he sighed softly, letting his eyes close, relaxing into the caress. Then her hoof twisted slightly, gripping his mane, and with a gentle but very firm, very insistent pressure she pushed his head to where she wanted it.

He licked his lips again, finding his muzzle directly over her hindquarters, and lowered his head in response to her further guidance, nuzzling against her sheath. She released her grip on his hair and let out a long sigh, relaxing back into the pillows. He obediently kissed and nuzzled at her sheath, slowly drawing out the cock within it, which didn't take long at all. When it stood free Flame kissed it too, planting kisses one by one up the shaft, feeling the heat of it under his lips, inhaling the ever-so-faint musk of it as he went.

On reaching the tip he kissed there as well, then licked, running his tongue across the flat tip, then around the edges of it, and then down the side. He cupped a hoof under it as he lapped at it, caressing it all over with his tongue, losing himself in the worship of it. He made occasional soft sounds of pleasure as he did, and felt rewarded whenever he heard a similar sound of enjoyment from Perique.

Eventually he worked his way back up to the tip again, and this time he carefully took the head of Perique's cock into his mouth. She let out a soft moan at that, which sent another trill of pleasure through Flame. His wings came a little further open, and his own cock was out and hard, though he paid it no attention, as he wrapped his lips around Perique and caressed along the head of her cock with his tongue. His fangs, though small, were quite sharp, and he had to be careful of them, but he'd done this often enough to know how to keep his lips over them. He'd bite himself a bit in the process, but that was well worth it, in his opinion.

Slowly he sank further down, working back and forth a little as he did, taking Perique further and further into his mouth. Her cock filled his mouth in a wonderful way, and he rubbed his tongue against it, caressing it as he took it deeper. He paused when it reached the back of his throat, then carefully sank down those last few inches, until his nose was pressed against her stomach. He instinctively swallowed around her cock, his throat muscles squeezing it, and she let out another moan at the sensation. A wonderful shiver ran down his spine as he heard the sound, and he set to work pleasing her further, pulling all the way back, his lips and tongue caressing along her length, and then going back down again.

As he set up a slow, sensual rhythm, he was rewarded with another moan of pleasure, and the feel of Perique's hoof stroking his mane. He let out a muffled moan of his own, completely lost in the bliss of pleasing her.

He increased the pace a bit, eager now to reach his destination, to taste her more fully. Perique responded, lifting her hips a little bit into each stroke, pushing her cock deeper down his throat. He shuddered, his wings flaring out. It was difficult not to gag as she thrust into him, yet it was wonderful, a submissive thrill that got even better as she brought up her other hoof, both of them on the back of his head now, pushing him down, and started to fuck his throat in earnest.

Every ounce of his being was focused on her cock, on the feel of it, on the little motions of lips and tongue that still tried to give her the greatest possible pleasure even as she took her pleasure herself, and on the increasingly difficult struggle not to gag. It was intense almost beyond bearing, nearly too much, and some small part of him in the back of his head considered flicking his tail, ringing his bell, tapping out for just a moment to recover. Yet he did not. Perhaps in another few seconds he would, perhaps in another minute it would be more than he could bear, but he _wanted_ to bear it, he wanted to be pushed to the very limit, and he wanted to be rewarded, not even with the blood they had bargained for, but with her seed, her cries of pleasure, her fulfillment. Knowing that she was growing nearer made the struggle worth it, and he never ceased his efforts to add every bit of possible pleasure to the blowjob, not even when the moment finally came, and he did gag briefly as her cock flared out inside his throat, choking him completely, her seed shooting down his throat so deeply that he couldn't even taste it.

Even as thick, hot cum shot from her twitching, pulsing cock she let her hips fall, pulling back so that her seed flooded his mouth, over his tongue, some of it leaking from the edges of his mouth. He managed to keep his lips mostly closed as the last pulses pumped into his mouth, and when Perique's cock was finally still he pulled the rest of the way back himself, lifting his head and then swallowing the faintly bitter mouthful he held.

Perique let out a long, contented sigh. "Mmm."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Flame, looking up at her with a blissful, slightly dazed smile. He wiped the little escaped trickle of semen from his muzzle almost absently.

Perique ruffled his mane again. "Good boy," she said.

"Thank you," repeated Flame, even more pleasure flooding through him. He gave a happy little wiggle like a puppy; it felt so good to have pleased her.

"I think you've definitely earned your reward." Perique made a beckoning gesture, and Flame's fogged mind managed to parse it properly enough. He scooted up to lie along her side, and she turned to him, wrapping her forelegs around him, stroking slowly down his back and along his wings. He sighed deeply and tucked his head beneath her chin, nuzzling at her collarbone, then from there to the side of her neck.

She continued to stroke his wings softly, and he finally dared to nip lightly, delicately, there where her blood was still rushing swift beneath the skin, heated with recent passion. She made a soft sound of approval. He kissed the spot and murmured, "Thank you, again." Then, his whole being humming with pleasure and anticipation, he bit down, hard.

He felt Perique twitch, heard her indrawn breath, a shock going through her at the inevitable stab of pain. But his fangs were sharp and he'd bitten down fast, so the pain was as mild as it could be.

Flame drank then, slowly, his muzzle pressed tightly to Perique's neck as he savored each drop of warm, copper-salt blood. He drifted in it, enveloped in a red sea far more profound than the ocean of red in the ballroom below. Perique's blood was a gift of life, an energy and a sweetness, wonderful beyond words, the final stage of the submissive mindset he'd slipped into before. He had submitted, and served, and was now rewarded with this moment beyond self, beyond even needing, and he lost himself utterly in that escape.

Eventually the moment came to an end. The flow of red had slowed, and Flame had taken all he needed, so at last he lifted his head, with a deep, profound sigh, and gently kissed the small red marks he'd left. "Thank you ma'am," he said drowsily.

Perique lifted a hoof and stroked his mane again, and he smiled happily as he tucked his head down against her chest. She nuzzled the top of his head, and the two lay together contentedly, basking in a mutual afterglow.

[hr]

It was quite some time later when Perique cleared her throat and said, "Flame?"

"Hmm?" The sound was no longer the fuzzy, half-out-of-it murmur it had been; Flame was more or less back in his right mind, having slowly drifted up out of deep subspace as they rested.

"This may sound somewhat strange, but you do not seem to be breathing."

"Only to talk," he said with a small chuckle. The grip of her forelegs around him had loosened, so he rolled away from her a bit, to lie on his back beside her, still touching but no longer intertwined.

"You're a vampire," she said, sounding as if she didn't believe it even as she said it.

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"A real vampire, not a role." He noticed she was breathing just a little bit faster.

"Yes. I feed here so I can take from the willing. From the eager, quite often. It beats preying on ponies who might be terrified or traumatized. I don't like hurting people."

"I see." She paused for a time. He wondered if she was afraid. Her voice didn't sound like it. Eventually she said, "May I ask you about it?"

"Certainly."

"Have you, ah, been so for long?"

A smile quirked up the corner of his mouth at that. "You're really asking how old I am, I suspect. I've been a vampire a bit over twenty years now. I was eighteen at the time. I just turned thirty-nine."

She blinked. "You are older than I, then."

"I won't hold it against you."

That prompted a laugh, and not a nervous one, though her pulse was still perhaps a touch fast. And if that wasn't fear, what else could it be but excitement? Well, he'd known already that she was into vampire play. Apparently the real thing was exciting as well.

"I am trying to choose from a thousand questions now. I suppose I shall ask if you know about the Father of Vampires? About us?"

Flame blinked, then shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. I don't know a lot of vampire lore. I've made a point of finding out the practical bits, but most of the legends and stories are passed down by a vampire's sire, and I was made by a rogue, somebody working outside the bounds of consent entirely. He was... not keen on teaching, I'll leave it at that."

"I could tell you some of it, perhaps. There are ancient ties between your kind and mine, and certain tales that I know that perhaps are part of your heritage."

"Between vampires and thestrals, you mean?"

"Aye. We are creatures of the night also, after all."

"Heh. I suppose that's true. I'd like that. And I'm also looking forward to our hunt."

Now it was Perique's turn to chuckle. "Oh?"

"Yes. Tonight has been wonderful. It's hard to even explain how good it is to be able to get into that space, to serve and be rewarded... Though I suppose you may know, since you switch." Perique nodded and he continued. "But having gotten that particular itch scratched, I'm already feeling a bit of the other itch. I do enough predator play that you'd think I'd be bored with it, but, well..." he gave her a warm smile. "I think I like you. That makes a difference. And I think you'll be _fun_ to chase." The smile widened to a somewhat more predatory grin.

"Ohmy." Perique blushed.

"Does the day after tomorrow suit you? It's tempting to suggest tomorrow, honestly, but I have a few other things planned, so I will have to restrain myself and wait."

Still blushing, but also smiling, Perique replied, "The day after tomorrow suits me just fine. And I shall be looking forward to it quite a lot."


	3. Hunting

Perique sprinted out of the castle gates, her hooves booming like thunder across the drawbridge for a few long strides before her wings came open and she took to the sky. Flame had said he'd only give her a count of ten from the gates, and she wasn't going to make catching her _too_ easy for him. So rather than staying on foot she flew, looking to get a little distance.

She glanced behind, and could just make out a black and white form atop the battlements. She could get distance this way, but he'd be able to see where she went, so she'd have to land eventually if she wanted to try and break her trail. That would come when it came. For now she pumped her wings and concentrated on speed. There was a grin on her face as she raced away from the castle. This was going to be a hell of a lot of fun!

The moon was gibbous in a clear sky, casting bright shadows on the land below. It might have been still fairly dark to a normal pony's eyes, but Perique was a thestral, and moonlight was more than enough for her to see her way. Another glance behind showed that Flame was on the wing too, and coming up fast, broad white wings beating almost in a blur. She would have to go to ground fast.

Her eyes scanned the forest below, and swiftly found a break in the canopy. She folded her wings and dove for it. She was no Wonderbolt, but she managed a perfect snap-landing in the little clearing, opening her wings and spilling momentum at just the right time. She hit the ground running and took off among the trees. It was no longer possible to look back and see her pursuer, and hopefully that meant he could no longer see her, either. Her warm brown coat blended better into the autumn wood than his black and white colors, so she might have the advantage there. Yet she had a feeling that escape wouldn't be that easy.

After all, she was being chased by a vampire. A real vampire. An actual, undead, supernatural being, who would be far faster, stronger, and more capable than his appearance suggested. That thought was downright intoxicating. This wasn't just role playing, though it was that too. It wasn't just fantasy, it was also amazingly real.

With her pulse pounding perhaps a little faster than her exertions could explain, she ran amid the trees. But as she left the clearing and the forest grew denser, she had to slow her pace. A headlong run might result in breaking a leg, which would definitely put a damper on the evening. She didn't want that.

When she'd gotten some distance from the clearing she looked back, and to her surprise she saw a pale form moving behind her, far closer than she'd expected. Her heart jumped. If she didn't move faster, he was going to catch up quick. She jumped a fallen log and found herself on a thin thread of a trail. She turned and cantered along it, going as fast as she dared. She was panting fast, her heart pounding, and every time she glanced back over her shoulder, Flame was still there, still gaining.

Suddenly the trail let out into a broad meadow, and Perique nearly cursed. He'd catch up to her for certain! She couldn't double back, and taking to the air would only make her more visible. Maybe she could just plain outrun him. It didn't seem likely, but she began to gallop, tall grass whipping against her legs as she ran over the open space.

Rapid hoofbeats sounded behind her, coming up fast. To hell with keeping out of sight, she decided, she could lose him later, now she just needed to get away. Her wings snapped open, but before she could even begin to beat them she felt a hard yank as Flame bit her tail, just at the dock, and hauled her to a sudden halt, his hooves digging into the dirt, finding enough purchase to yank her almost off her own hooves entirely. Just like that he was on her, his forelegs wrapping around her, pulling her down to the ground. She squealed, kicking, her wings flailing, but that accomplished nothing at all, and next thing she knew she was pinned beneath him.

Perique heaved, still struggling. She was _not_ going to make this that easy! Then Flame bit the nape of her neck, hard, and she gasped, going still. He lay still atop her too for a long moment, holding the nape of her neck in his teeth. She felt hyper-aware of everything, of the feeling of grass beneath her, of the weight of his body atop her, of the rapid rhythm of her panting, and of the fact that he wasn't breathing at all. Oh sweet stars. A shudder went through her. He bit a little harder, making her gasp, though he didn't quite break the skin. Then he let go. "There we are, my dear. Don't fight, it will be easier for you if you don't fight. Besides you know you want it."

She tossed her head. "No!"

"Oh yes." He ground his hips against her rump, and she could feel a hardness through the fabric of his pants. "You're going to lift your tail for me like the little slut you are."

Her breath caught, but she shook her head. "No, please... Let me go!"

"Hah. No, I don't think so. I've caught you, you're mine now." He nipped her ear, hard, and she let out a completely undignified squeak of surprise. He chuckled and pushed himself up off of her, though one of his front hooves remained on her withers, keeping her pinned. She tried to rise all the same, scrambling to get her hooves under her, but he shoved down hard with a low growl. "No! Stay put, or I'll make this worse than it has to be."

She gave a little shiver at the tone of his voice and the strength of his shove. He might be a little shorter than she, but that didn't seem to matter at all. Then another shiver went through her as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone.

"Oh stars... Please, no..."

"Oh yes." He was atop her again, his body pressing down on hers, and she could feel the hard length of his cock now prodding at her rump. He was otherwise still clothed, and that made her suddenly oddly aware of her own nakedness, in a way she seldom had been before. It was a strangely vulnerable feeling.

His cock prodded lower, beneath her tail, and she could feel slick pre-cum smearing across her. He pushed forward, sliding between her legs, his length rubbing her balls, making an involuntary moan escape her.

"You like that, don't you, little slut?" His voice was darkly amused and he nipped her ear again, lightly this time. "You want me to take you, don't you?"

"N-no," she stammered, shaking her head, but her own cock was hard beneath her, despite her protests. She gasped as he pulled his hips back slightly and pushed his cock beneath her tail again, the head of it pressing against her entrance firmly. He rocked his hips just a little, bumping against her, rubbing his pre on her and making her squirm with need.

"You want me, don't you?" he said in her ear.

She shivered and shook her head. "N-no. Let me go, please."

"Don't tell lies, slut. You want me. You know you want me. Admit it." He pushed a little harder, the head of his cock starting to spread her just a little, but then he stopped there, not quite within her. "Well?"

"I..." Perique was panting frantically, almost hyperventilating. She did want him, desperately, but somehow saying so seemed impossible.

"Do you want it, little slut? Say yes. Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you."

"I... I..."

"Well? You'd _better_ want it, or I'll tear your throat out."

Her heart skipped a beat and she shuddered then gasped out, "Yes! Please!"

"Good slut," he said and pushed in, sinking the head of his cock into her. She caught her breath sharply, then let out a long, low moan as he continued, slowly driving his cock into her, relentlessly continuing until every last inch of it was buried within. "There, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" He ground his hips against hers, and she moaned helplessly, filled with the pleasure of his cock within her. "Isn't it?" he repeated, demanding an answer.

"Oh... y-yes..."

"Mmm. You make a good fuck toy. You'll make a better dinner when I'm done. I _might_ even let you live so I can play with you later."

Perique whimpered, still breathing fast, then moaned again as he started thrusting. It was a slow, almost leisurely motion, and Flame nipped her ear again and said, "I'm going to take my time with you, sweet little fuck toy. I'm going to be sure I've used you all up before I drain you." He nipped down from her ear, along the side of her neck while he thrust slow and deep, his front hooves gripping her shoulders, holding her in place as he took her.

Soon he began to thrust faster, each stroke still hard and deep, pounding her in earnest. His wings were spread now, and hers twitched as she moaned and writhed under him. His strokes grew rougher, and there was pain with the pleasure, but that was exciting too, and only made her moan louder.

With a low, primal growl he nipped the side of her neck, harder now, his cock slamming into her fast and deep. She clenched down on it, whimpering and moaning in pleasure and pain so completely intertwined that she hardly knew what she was feeling. All she knew was that he was taking her with animal passion and she wanted nothing more than to be so taken.

"Uhn... So close... Fuck..." Flame's strokes grew even faster, no longer pulling all the way back, but pounding in short, jerky motions, and then she felt his cock flaring within her, stretching her out as he slammed in hard one final time and came, his wings spreading wide as he let out one final grunt of pleasure. Thick spurts of cum shot into her, filling her, and she cried out as she felt it within her, almost overcome with bliss.

The last spurts of Flame's seed shot into Perique as he made a final short thrust, and then they were both still for a long moment. As Perique started to catch her breath, Flame shifted slightly, no longer relaxed, once again holding her tight. He bent his head and nipped the side of her neck, and she felt herself tense too, the afterglow of having been so wonderfully used drowned out in a flood of adrenaline-fueled anticipation.

"You made a good toy," murmured Flame in her ear, his voice roughened with passion, "Now let's see if you make a good meal. But don't worry, I won't drain you _all_ the way dry. You've been too much fun for me to kill you now." He nipped again, harder, until Perique whimpered, a soft whining sound of both pain and desire. Then, with his cock still buried in her, he bit down hard, sinking his fangs in.

She let out a gasping cry, then moaned as he pressed his muzzle to the bite marks and began to drink. It felt wonderful. There was a stinging pain as he sucked at her neck, but mostly there was the awareness of what he was doing, of the complete and utter control he had over her. He could, as he'd threatened, drain her dry. He could kill her on a whim, and that knowledge, coupled with the trust that he would not, was intoxicating far beyond all reason. She was completely within his power, at her mercy, and as he took her life's blood into him, she moaned repeatedly, losing herself in it finally, aware of nothing else but the feel of his lips on her neck and his cock still within her.

A small eternity later he finally lifted his head. He climbed off of her and she heaved a sigh, letting her head fall to lie flat on the grass. She probably had grass stains all over her, but that was a small price to pay.

Flame smiled down at her, the sense of danger he'd held only moments ago evaporating. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm. Well used."

He laughed. "That sounds like you mean it in a good way."

"Oh yes. That was marvelous."

"Good! I enjoyed myself too." His smile grew a little sly. "You do make a very good fuck toy."

Perique felt herself blushing, which was completely absurd. Her tufted ears flicked, but she smiled. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yes indeed. Very much so." He bent and nuzzled her ear lightly. "But I imagine you're pretty worn out, and I should take care of those bite marks. I was a little rougher this time, they're not quite as tidy as the last set."

"Indeed." Perique gathered her hooves under her and heaved herself upright. She wobbled just a bit, unsteadily.

"Allow me." Flame was beside her, supporting her, and then, before she quite realized what he was going to do, he'd picked her up in his forelegs, balancing on his hind hooves as he opened his wings. She squeaked in surprise, wanting to protest. She was far too large for him to be carrying around like that. But then he leaped and his wings caught the air, beating hard, bearing him skyward before she could organize her words to insist her put her down. "You're in no shape to be walking all the way back to the castle," he said as he began winging his way back the way they'd come.

"Thanks," she said, giving in to the inevitable reality, and rested her head against his shoulder.

It didn't take long to return to the castle, and once there he carried her down to one of several lavish bathing rooms. It wasn't quite as relentlessly red as the rest of the castle's decor, but there were still red accents strewn here and there. The tub was white enamel, though it stood on clawed feet, and the taps filled it quickly with steaming hot water. Flame helped Perique into the tub, and chose a soothing herbal scent from a selection of little jars in a cabinet beside it.

She lay back in the warm water with a sigh. The tub was huge, and she floated in it as if in a little pool all her own. The aches and bruises she hadn't even noticed during the hunt were soothed away in the hot, fragrant water.

"Here, I need to clean out the bite marks," said Flame, approaching the tub with a cotton swab. Perique nodded and braced herself. She gave a little hiss as he applied the alcohol-soaked swab to the twin fang marks in her neck. It stung quite a lot. But it was also over swiftly, and she sank back into the water with a sigh, relaxing once more. A moment later she felt something shift, the water rising around her, and opened her eyes to find that Flame had shed his clothes and was climbing into the tub with her. It was certainly big enough for two, so she simply smiled at him as he situated himself beside her.

He reached out and picked up a brush from an array of implements set on the cabinet beside the tub and wordlessly began brushing out Perique's mane. It had indeed gotten quite tangled as they'd played, and she closed her eyes and let him, sighing softly as he carefully worked the tangles from the wet hair.

After he finished brushing her mane, she rolled over, resting her chin on the edge of the tub, and swished her tail in the water. He chuckled softly and took the hint, working the brush through her tail as well. He took his time, being gentle, not merely tugging the brush through the tangles but gently teasing each of them apart without tugging or pulling at all. When that task was done, he switched to a curry comb and began gently combing over her back and sides, smoothing her hide, working every last bit of dirt and sweat out.

When that was finished he said, "Ready to get out of the water?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied drowsily, already wonderfully relaxed.

He pulled the plug and helped her out of the deep tub, then dried her off with a big, fluffy towel—crimson red, of course—before drying himself as well. She leaned on his shoulder a bit as they walked through the castle halls to a private bedroom, perhaps even the one they'd used before, and locked the door behind them. Inside, he attentively helped her into the bed and tucked the covers over her. "There you go. Comfy?"

She yawned, feeling exhausted but in the best possible way, and nodded.

"Good. Mind if I join you?"

"Please, do."

Flame smiled warmly and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his forelegs around her, and she tucked her head beneath his chin with a sigh.

"Do you have anywhere to be by daylight? It's well past midnight now."

She didn't ask how he knew the time, but merely shook her head. "No."

"Good," was his simple reply, and he tightened his embrace slightly, holding her close.

"Thank you," she murmured into his chest.

"You are more than welcome," was his reply, and then there were no more words as they slipped gently into slumber together.


	4. The Vampire's Ball

Fleeting Flame considered his wardrobe thoughtfully. He knew he was a bit unusual in preferring to wear clothing, but tonight, at least, he wouldn't be the only one present doing so. He put a hoof on his usual long black jacket, then shook his head and pushed the hangar aside to reveal the slightly ridiculous but entirely too much fun cloak hung behind it. It was black gabardine, lined with red satin, with a tall standing collar. The sort of thing a vampire would wear.

He would probably not be alone in such garb tonight, but this cloak was hoof-made, much finer than the usual costume fare, and not many would have something as nice as this. He chose black pants with a black satin stripe down the legs and a ruffled white shirt with a large ruby set at the center of a silk cravat to go with it, then swirled the cloak around his withers to lie over his wings. He tossed it back and spread them experimentally, and smiled. He could still fly while wearing it. Good.

He then opened one particular drawer and considered the final touch. Collar, or mask? Being a switch he could claim either, though he usually preferred the collar, or neither. The mask felt like a bit much, like claiming a role that wasn't entirely his. Yet tonight... Well, tonight the collar didn't really work with his outfit. And it was a ball. Masquerade balls were traditional, were they not? He donned the blood red mask with a smile. He had no particular plans, but he had a feeling that tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

[hr]

The ballroom was still a thousand shades of red. But that was almost hidden behind the living ocean of revelry that filled it to the brim. Ponies, gryphons and many others mingled, danced, drank, and played in a swirling sea of finery and lust.

Flame dove into that sea eagerly, inhaling the scents of the massive crowd of life. There was blood-scent aplenty on the air, including some fresh. He was not the only true vampire here, and even such beings aside, there would have been cutting scenes and biting scenes among the merely mortal as well. The night was young, but some ponies hadn't wasted any time.

The ponies and others present wore a wild array of things, from nothing at all to elaborate costumes. Dramatic, stereotypical gothic clothing was certainly fairly common, but more esoteric outfits were there too, including ponies covered in latex, and ones so strapped up in leather that hardly an inch of them was without a cuff or a harness.

A corner of the room had been set up with an elaborate sound system, and a pony Flame didn't recognize was playing DJ. The current song was something in a minor key, with a deep yet subtle beat, an odd blend of classical and club music. The DJ was in the corner because the large stage at the head of the room was taken up by a public display. A trio of mares were strapped to an elaborate framework and were having all kinds of interesting things done to them.

The one in the center bore a swirling design cut into her back that trickled streams of bright crimson down her cream-colored fur, but this was half-obscured by the stallion who was currently fucking her vigorously. The sounds she was making were clearly audible over the music and made it clear that she was in absolute ecstasy. Flame might have said "in spite of the blood," but he rather suspected that it was very much _because_ of the blood.

The mare on her left was in the early stages of a similar scene, a masked mare in a stunning leather corset expertly wielding a scalpel and incising a design into her flank line by line, while the mare on the right was having needles carefully slipped under her skin. Flame thought he recognized the pattern of a corset piercing, and gave a little shudder and looked away from that scene. He never had been able to abide needles, just seeing needle play was unsettling, and for some reason the ones done up with ribbons like a finished corset piercing particularly bothered him. But there were plenty of other places for his eyes to rest as he moved amid the swirling crowd.

In fact a moment later his eyes came to rest on a rather familiar pony. A thestral mare in warm colors, wearing a mask much like Flame's own. Perique, who he'd played with twice now, in switching roles. He grinned and waved a wing at her. "Hello there. Fancy meeting you here!"

She grinned back. "Indeed. Passing strange to find a vampire enthusiast at the Vampire's Ball."

He laughed at that. "It looks like you came here to bite rather than to be bitten, though."

"Perhaps. Though I could probably be persuaded to play the part of prey once more. Then again, being a predator is quite enjoyable. Perhaps it's your turn to be prey."

Turning a little bit more serious, Flame said, "That may not be a good idea. There's a reason I don't let anyone else take my blood, you know. There would be consequences."

Perique frowned a moment, then nodded in sudden understanding. "Of course." He smile returned, just broad enough to show her own fangs. "But being unable to drink doesn't prevent me from nibbling a little." She pushed closer to him, easy to do in the crowd of revelers, and managed to capture the tip of his ear between her teeth for a moment.

He let out a noise of startled pleasure, his cheeks flushing. "Uh. Yes, of course."

"Maybe it's my turn to be on top again, hmm?"

Feeling a flutter of excitement, but also a bit of contrary stubbornness, Flame replied, "I don't know, what if I feel like doing the topping tonight?" He managed to twist around and nip Perique's ear in turn, lightly closing his fangs over the tufted tip.

"Ooo. It seems we're both in somewhat of a mood." Perique's cheeks were flushed too, and her eyes sparkled with mischievous delight. "I think that if you want my blood tonight, you'll have to take it. And I shall not go along tamely. Indeed, perhaps I'd rather turn the tables and make you service me again."

Flame licked his lips. "That wouldn't be the worst fate I've ever suffered. But I don't know if I'd make it easy for you."

Perique laughed. "We _are_ both in a mood."

"A hunt then? May the best top win?" Flame grinned broadly.

"Oh my, I like that. Yes. You can have me if you can take me."

"And the same to you. But if you want to take me, first you have to catch me!" There wasn't quite room in the crowd for Flame to get his wings open, or he might have simply left by air, but he ducked into a gap, putting another pony between him and Perique. She laughed and made her way after him as he threaded his way through the crowd to the ballroom's exit.

At the door Flame paused and considered. He could go ahead, down the main stairs and to the castle's exit, to play out in the forest, but he didn't really feel like recapitulating their last hunt. Instead he turned left, into a narrower corridor that led to a set of stairs up, to the part of the castle that was full of little rooms with various purposes. And also full of a veritable maze of hallways connecting them all.

He looked back to make sure Perique was still behind him, it wouldn't do to lose her entirely, and grinned to see her coming out of the ball room. He bounded up the stairs, wings half open as he took them two and three at a time. His cape flared in a pleasingly dramatic fashion as he did so.

Perique's hooves echoed in the stairwell behind him as he dashed down the hall, but he took a hard left before she came into sight at the top of the stairs. His own hoofsteps were clear, though, so she would have little trouble following him as yet. He wanted to laugh as he ran. This was going to be a lot of fun, whoever came out on top. Given how much he'd enjoyed being dominated by Perique it was almost tempting to throw the contest. And if he used every bit of his supernatural ability he could probably guarantee he won. But he liked the uncertainty he felt, so he committed himself to giving her a good chance either way. Right now, though, he was just going to enjoy himself, and the first thought that came through his mind seemed like the perfect plan, so as soon as he heard another pony in the halls ahead, he turned towards the sound.

His pursuer was still out of sight behind him, And as he came up on another pony clopping along the hall he slowed, quieting his own hoof-falls as best he could, and took another turn, slipping down a different corridor, then halting just around yet another corner, ears pricked to the sound of Perique's hooves.

As he hoped, she followed the wrong sound, walking past the place where he hid without so much as a glance in his direction. With a broad grin he slipped back around the corner and set out after her. He moved as quietly as he could, placing each hoof with care. As she caught up to the wrong pony she slowed, realizing she'd lost him, and just then he sprinted forward and grabbed her tail in his teeth, giving it a sharp tug. "Gotcha!"

She yelped and darted forward, and just like that the pursuer was the pursued. Flame laughed wildly and clattered after her. He nipped her tail again, and she kicked back, not viciously but with enough force to make him drop back and give her a little more space.

They raced through the halls, occasionally dodging around little groups and singletons going to or from their own assignations. Flame stayed right on Perique's heels, grinning as he chased her around corners and along straightaways. She suddenly ducked into the open doorway of a bedroom and Flame skidding to a halt just inside the room. There were no doors out and the windows were closed.

"I've got you now," said Flame.

"Maybe it is I that has got you," was Perique's response as she spun on her heels and tackled Flame to the carpet. He yelped in surprise, not managing to react until Perique already had him pinned down. She straddled him and grinned down at him.

He opened his mouth to say something witty in reply, but she leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Despite all they'd done it was the first time they'd kissed, and the electric passion of it overwhelmed Flame, driving all thoughts of struggle from his mind, at least for the moment. When she broke off the kiss it was to kiss and nip back along his jaw and down his neck, which made him shiver. He knew she would respect his stated limit about having his own blood taken, yet the hint of a threat, the knowledge that she could, the feel of her teeth just there on the side of his neck-all those things were wonderfully, terribly intoxicating.

She slid her muzzle down further and started undoing his shirt. He cooperated willingly in removing it and the cravat tied around it. He put a hoof to the fastener of his cloak, but she stopped him with a grin. "Leave that on for now."

He laughed and leaned up to kiss her again, then when she was thoroughly distracted he rolled over, suddenly reversing their positions and pinning her beneath him.

She pulled from the kiss with a snort of indignation, and he laughed. "I haven't surrendered yet."

"Hah! Well neither have I," she said, and rolled again, putting him once more on the bottom. "Also you are still most overdressed for this occasion."

"Perhaps. Are you going to do something about it?"

Perique ground her hips against his, and he let out an involuntary moan. She chuckled and lifted her hips up to reach down and grope him with one hoof. "I suppose I ought." He moaned again at her touch, and made a tiny sound of disappointment when she stopped. She undid the button and zipper, though, and he cooperated eagerly and getting the pants off. He wore nothing further underneath, and his rapidly hardening cock was plainly evident.

"I believe I have you now," said Perique as she ran her hoof up his cock.

Flame groaned. "You do sorely tempt me to surrender."

"Then do." She stroked him again and a shudder of pleasure went through him, his feathers fluffing and his cock hardening further.

Flame let out a hissing breath through his teeth, teetering on the edge of giving in, but suddenly the coin fell the other way. He planted both front hooves abruptly on Perique's chest and tumbled her off of him. She let out a squeak of surprise, no doubt certain he'd been about to give in.

"Not just yet!" he called, and he dashed from the room, his cape flaring out behind him.

Perique scrambled to her hooves and ran after. "You shall be in _such_ trouble when I catch you!" she called after him.

He only laughed and bounded up another staircase, to the uppermost levels of the castle. His hard cock was slapping against his stomach as he ran, and he desperately wanted Perique, but the chase was adding a particular spice to his desire and he wasn't ready for it to be over.

At the landing he had a choice of a hallway or another flight of stairs. He hesitated, then decided to go up again. An aerial chase above the battlements sounded like it might be fun, so why not? The hesitation let Perique get close enough to nip at his tail, and he yelped and bounded up faster. She got in a good solid nip when he had to pause briefly to throw open the trap door at the top of the final stair, but he leaped through it ahead of her, then skidded to a halt atop the battlements, with Perique stopping to stare too.

The perpetual dark cloud bank that hid where the back of the castle actually butted up against the wall of the massive cave the hunting grounds occupied was the same as ever, but instead of the usual neutral overcast, the rest of the illusory sky was a roiling sea of churning dark clouds, lit up by regular flashes of lightning that leaped from cloud to cloud. Apparently somepony had wanted a storm as a suitable backdrop for the ball. And whoever was engineering it had gone all-out, for the real reason Flame had halted wasn't the spectacle, but the howling wind that whipped his cape around him almost hard enough to tear it off. Holding an aerial chase in that would be borderline insanity.

Perique had been startled to a halt too, but she apparently wasn't as dismayed as Flame, for before he could gather his wits and decide what to do she tackled him. He recovered enough to roll with it, resisting her attempts to pin him and instead rolling her over again until he was on top. She made a little growling sound of frustration and tried to roll him off, but he leaned in and kissed her hard, distracting her from her attempts to escape.

That bought him only a momentary respite, though. She kissed back hotly, but no sooner was the kiss over than she was struggling beneath him again. The way he was straddling her his cock was rubbing against her belly with each motion while he could feel her own cock bumping against his rump. He _wanted_ her. He'd meant to play fair, to give her every chance, to embrace the possibility of submitting to her. That submission would have been sweet, he knew, but now heated, urgent need eroded his intentions and it was a simple fact that being what he was made him stronger than her, despite the fact that she was the taller of them.

So where earlier he had let her tumble him over willingly, as part of his commitment to fair play, now he simply did not. He pinned her down, pressing his body to hers, his cock caught between them, and ground his hips down to hers, hard. She moaned, but didn't stop her struggles. Remembering the last time they'd played together, he bent his head suddenly and bit her, over her throat, letting out a low growl as he did so.

She gasped and froze. He had not bitten hard enough to draw blood, though that hunger was twined all around his more conventional desire, but he held her firmly, his fangs digging in enough to let her know they were there. She must know also that if he bit down hard enough he could crush her windpipe, perhaps even tear out her throat, given the sharpness of his teeth. A little shudder went through her as he continued to hold her and her whole body relaxed, no longer tensed to fight.

After a long moment he let go and said with soft intensity, "You're mine, now."

She gasped again, a tiny whimper escaping her and he felt a shudder go through her.

"Surrender," he said, staring down at her, his fangs still bared and ready.

She shuddered again, suddenly panting fast. "N-no... I shall not let you claim victory so easily."

He growled and planted one forehoof on her chest, hard, leaning his weight on her as he lifted his hips and reached back to caress her cock. He pulled it forward and settled on her again, having both members now pinned between them. She swallowed, the hardness of her cock plainly showing her desire. Flame smiled and rocked his hips a little, rubbing his cock against hers. "Do you want me? I think you do. Yield and I will give you what you want."

She stared up at him, panting. The wind still gusting wildly around them was blowing his cape back from his shoulders. His wings were half-spread beneath it, his feathers roused up in desire. Behind him lightning flashed repeatedly in the bruise-dark sky and thunder boomed and growled. "Ah, curse your eyes, yes," she finally said.

"Good." With that he reached out and pulled her mask off. The wind caught it and tumbled it away from them until it fetched up against a crenelation. Then he kissed her again, pushing his tongue insistently into her mouth, pressing his body to hers, his hard cock rubbing against her own, making her moan into the kiss. She pushed back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and he nipped it, asserting his dominance there too. She shuddered again and lifted her hips, pressing needily to him. He responded with matching eagerness, grinding his hips against hers, feeling her cock against his belly, rubbing against his own cock. He groaned with it, breaking off the kiss as he bucked his hips against her. He needed her. The feel of her hot hardness against him was good, but he wanted more.

He lifted his hips suddenly, acting on impulse, and used a hoof to guide her cock as he did, pushing the head of it, slicked with pre, beneath his tail. She groaned, bucking her hips up, pushing against the tight pucker of his anus.

"Ah, yes," he said, his own breath fast as he inhaled her musk. "I want you. I want to feel all of you, every way I can. Give me what I want." She whimpered in response and squirmed under him, but it was no longer a struggle to escape. It was instead a plea for release, for whatever pleasure he might grant her. He pressed down slightly, feeling the hot hardness of her cock against him, and licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly he pushed down harder, tipping his head back and half-closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Perique's cock slowly beginning to spread him open.

She whimpered, her hind legs kicking, her hips wiggling, but he kept one hoof pressing on her chest, a firm reminder that he was in charge, as he slowly sank down onto her cock. "Mmm. You feel so good..."

Perique whimpered again. "Yes..."

Flame sank down until she was fully hilted within him, and ground his hips to hers, groaning loudly, his wings flared out for the wind to bite at. "I'm going to fuck you until I milk every last drop from you," he said, grinning down at her.

She blushed, a little shiver going through her, and then Flame began to move, lifting himself up and thrusting down on her cock, wringing a helpless moan from her. Meanwhile Flame had closed his eyes, concentrating fully on the sensation of her cock as it filled him. He squeezed down on it as he moved up and down, feeling it slide in and out within him. It was a wonderful sensation, and his own cock was rock hard as he rode Perique wildly. The storm still raging above him only encouraged him, driving him to match its tempestuous abandon.

He slammed himself down hard, one hoof going to his own cock, stroking it as he moaned in pleasure. Perique moaned too, writing beneath him, her hips lifting eagerly in time to his motions. He ground down with each stroke, wringing every bit of pleasure he could from the feel of her filling him. He clenched harder on her, making her cry out, and her hooves clutched at his hips as he rode her hard and fast.

"Ah, Flame!" she cried, and he felt her cock starting to flare inside him, stretching him open. It was wonderfully intense, but even as hot cum began to fill him he knew he wanted more. He bent over her, his muzzle to the side of her neck, and bit in hard without any further preparation. She gasped and twitched under him, but her cum continued to spurt into him in thick pulses, while the hot red taste of her blood flooded into his mouth. He was caught between the two sensations, totally lost in the bliss of her blood and the amazing feeling of the load that filled him, so much so that he didn't even notice the wind or the thunder anymore. All of it was so wonderfully intense that he felt he almost might come from pure pleasure alone.

Eventually Perique's orgasm stopped and she relaxed beneath him with a deep sigh. He continued to drink from her for a long moment, taking his fill, but then he at last lifted his head with a sigh of his own. The pair both lay still for a moment, the only sound that of the illusory storm, but Flame's still aching cock soon prompted him to sit up again, looking down at Perique with a smile. "That was quite good, but I'm not done using you yet."

She blinked, gathering no doubt much-scattered wits and looked up at him. He shifted, pulling her cock from him with no heed for the mess that dribbled over them both as he did and moving to straddle her barrel, which put the tip of his hard member just in front of her muzzle. He didn't even have to say anything, she knew exactly what to do, opening her mouth and taking the tip into it. He let out a low groan, so worked up that he was already having to fight not to come instantly.

"Stars you feel good." Perique made little pleased humming sound and lifted her head to take him deeper. He responded eagerly, pushing forward slowly into her muzzle. He didn't quite get all the way in before she stopped and started to pull back, but he didn't care, it felt amazing. He started slowly rocking his hips, sliding in and out of her mouth, and she cooperated with that as well, bobbing her head on his cock as much as she could while still pinned beneath him. He groaned again, trembling on the very edge, aware he couldn't hang on much longer.

Perique only increased the intensity of her attentions, working at his cock with lips and tongue, and finally he couldn't hold back any more. With a moan of pure bliss he came, his cum pumping out into Perique's mouth, his flare half-choking her. She let her head fall back, pulling most of the way off of his cock, and the last few spurts of his cum ended up coating the outside of her muzzle. Finally spent, he sat back and let out a long, contented sigh.

A particularly strong gust of cold wind reminded him of the external world, and he climbed off of Perique and held a hoof out to help her up. "We should go see if that room with the tub is available. You look rather hard used just now."

She blushed a bit, but nodded and let him pull her to her hooves. "Aye, though in the best way," she said. "But yes, I most definitely require a bath."

[hr]

Much later Flame rubbed a fluffy towel over a freshly washed Perique as both sat in the warm, steamy confines of a small bathing room deep within the castle. She sighed and leaned into the rubdown a little bit. "Mmm. I have enjoyed my time with thee this even."

Flame arched one eyebrow up in a questioning expression. "Thee?"

Perique flicked an ear and gave a little shrug. "A relic of my past. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I like older dialects like that. They're like something from a book, something fascinating and different. And rather sexy, sometimes." He leaned in and nuzzled her. "Everything about you is rather sexy, if I'm being honest."

Perique blushed, but nuzzled back with a smile. "I am not so certain that _everything_ is, but I shall not argue overmuch with thee."

"Thou art most definitely sexy in all possible ways," replied Flame warmly.

A soft tap at the door interrupted the moment. Flame sighed softly and went to see what it was, though he suspected he knew the answer. Indeed, the tap proved to be another couple at the end of their own revels, wanting to ask when the room would be available.

Flame glanced at Perique. "Are you feeling well enough to walk or fly a bit?"

"I am. I am feeling very well indeed! But why?"

"The castle is packed to the rafters tonight. I suspect the only way we'd find a free bedroom is if we wanted to join a pony pile four ponies deep. But my house is actually quite near the Ponyville portal, so I thought, well... if you wanted to come? I only have one bed, it's a very small place, but..." He fidgeted a little, suddenly uncertain as he hadn't been during their play. Participating in the willing fantasy that was Clocktower was one thing. Inviting somebody over outside that safely casual realm was something else entirely.

Perique fidgeted a little bit too, re-arranging her wings in a little nervous gesture, gathering time to think, but after only a brief pause she nodded and said, "I'd like that."


	5. Courting

Perique Blend practically galloped across the drawbridge and in through the front gates of Castle Blood. It had been nearly a week since she'd last visited the Clocktower Society, on the night of the vampire's ball. She had very fond memories of that night. The chase through the halls, the wrestling on the rooftop, the way Flame had dominated her so delightfully... It had been amazing. And the sweet night spent cuddled together in his bed had been wonderful as well.

His home had indeed been tiny, a cottage near the edge of Ponyville, but though it was crowded and a bit cluttered, it was in good repair, and since at least half the clutter had been books, Perique really hadn't been able to judge.

They'd sipped ginger tea on the front porch and watched the moon sail across the sky, laughing about how clear the night was here while the illusory storm still raged somewhere below, and talking about everything and anything. Perique had shared scraps of old thestral lore about vampires, and Flame had told her somewhat of his past, though he'd also said there were things he wasn't ready to discuss. She had only nodded her understanding, and left much of her own past still shrouded.

Eventually they'd retired to his bed, which was only just big enough for the two of them, and had cuddled up together for comfort's sake, both physical and mental. Even though she was the taller of the two, he'd tucked her head under his chin and held her. His embrace had been warm and wonderful, though it had been a little strange to realize that she couldn't hear his heartbeat. Still, that had been simply a reminder of what he was, which in turn was a reminder of what he could do—and had done—to her, which was nothing but pleasant, if a little distracting when one was trying to sleep.

All in all it had been one of her better experiences since joining the Clocktower Society.

With all that hovering on her mind, she strode through the doors of the ballroom and looked around for a splash of black and white amid all the red. She spotted him almost immediately, obvious not so much by his colors as by the fact that he was once again the only pony in the room wearing clothing. Just a simple vest this time, in a blue that exactly matched his eyes, but it did still make him stand out.

"Perique!" he called as she approached, turning to her with a broad and slightly toothy smile.

"Flame. Forgive my absence this past week. The vicissitudes of life happen when one wishes such complications least."

"I understand."

Perique glanced down and noticed suddenly that Flame was wearing a thin white collar. It hardly showed against the white of his coat. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. Flame's eyes, meanwhile, had settled at Perique's throat.

"A white collar, hmm? Courting anypony in particular?"

Perique smiled, though she also blushed slightly. "I could ask the same of you."

"Well, there is a certain thestral mare I've played with lately. We had a rather memorable scene at the vampire's ball last week..." Flame grinned.

Perique couldn't help it, she laughed. "Indeed! Yet I see you are wearing a white collar, not a mask. I had rather thought, after how dominant you were on that occasion, that a mask might be more appropriate."

"And here I was thinking that I've topped twice, and it's your turn now, so a collar is really the right thing for me." Flame's grin didn't fade at all, if anything it grew wider.

Perique raised her eyebrows again. "I see. I suppose it would be wrong of me to assume that you wanted me as your full time sub."

Flame chuckled softly. "Just as wrong as it would be for me to assume the same of you. We're both switches, after all. Truly, the collar and mask system isn't quite perfect for those of us who switch. I will freely admit I donned the white collar in hopes of courting you further, and enticing you to dominate me again. That first night was truly wonderful. Yet I would not object one bit to dominating you again, either."

"You make a most cogent point. So..." Perique considered this. It was true that she wanted more such nights as the one she had experienced last week. Yet the prior evening when Flame had served her had been quite enjoyable as well. "What shall we be, one to another?"

"A white collar isn't a commitment," said Flame, his grin softening to a gentle smile. "It merely means one is seeking something. Courting, if you will."

"Courting, aye. That suits, I think. Though if we should decide on black, which of us shall have the collar, and which the mask?"

"Why not both? I know of no rule against it."

Perique tilted her head, considering, then nodded. "I know of none either. Well then, let us court, and see what comes of it."

"Sounds good to me." Flame gave a little swish of his tail and added, "Though if you want to play tonight, I really do think it's my turn to be on the bottom."

Perique smiled. "Oh? Truly?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Thou hast shown that thou art capable of worshiping a mare adequately, I suppose. Perhaps tonight I shall see if thou canst be hunted, ravished, taken, and rutted hard by one."

Flame almost instantly blushed bright red. "I... ah..."

Perique grinned evilly, showing her long, sharp fangs, and leaned in to say softly, "Dost thou want to be my prey, little rabbit?"

Flame shivered, re-arranging his wings almost nervously. "I... uhm... yes?"

Leaning even closer, her mouth to Flame's ear, Perique said, in an intense whisper, "Then _run_."

Flame ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).


End file.
